


HOME之自蛇番外篇系列：执着

by shadowstone



Series: Home [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically a Jiraiya and Orochimaru love story spanning decades, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstone/pseuds/shadowstone
Summary: 决裂的序幕，却是一切从新的开始。一生的执著，为的究竟是什麽呢？是尊严、是正义、是羁绊、是回忆，还是。。。注：Home的前章，发生在Home数十年前的事。半架空，Home的世界。讲述自蛇的罗曼史。可以单一看。** 陆续从 LOFTER 搬文中This is a prequel to my "Home" series which takes place a few decades earlier. This story focuses on the relationship and romance of Jiraya and Orochimaru spanning decades, starting from the time Orochimaru left Konoha, covering how Jiraiya went on a journey to get Orochimaru back to them eventually becoming the power couple in "Home". ^ ^ It can be read as a standalone series from Home.
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), 自来也/大蛇丸, 自蛇
Series: Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093526
Kudos: 2





	1. 执著 ─ 自来也 <1>

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Home的前章，发生在Home数十年前的事。半架空，Home的世界。讲述自蛇的罗曼史。 
> 
> 就如标题说写的一样，这是我另外一篇半架空火影同人文的番外 ^.^ 和《HOME》是同一个世界，基本上可以算是前传之类的番外篇系列吧？
> 
> 不过，[执著] 虽是番外篇，但两个故事是可以单看的，只不过因为两者是在同一个时空背景发生的，所以一起看感觉会比较好吧!
> 
> This is a prequel to my "Home" series which takes place a few decades earlier. This story focuses on the relationship and romance of Jiraya and Orochimaru, starting from the time Orochimaru left Konoha, covering how Jiraiya went on a journey to get Orochimaru back, to them eventually becoming the power couple in "Home". ^ ^ It can be read as a standalone series from Home.

五年了。

自那场他赌上所有一切的战斗结束後，已经过了五年了。

五年的时间说长也不长，说短也不短，但却包含了他的一切。

在那场悲壮的战斗中，他彻底地输了。

输了队友、输了友情，输了自尊也输了梦想。

他不明白为何总是为了保护木叶而战的大蛇丸会背弃他们，选择踏上一道不归路。

不过，最令他疑惑的是为何他最终没有杀了他。

死了或许会比较轻松吧？至少他也不用带著被背叛的悲愤心情过完余生。

一起回去吧！

自来也在最後微弱地求著大蛇丸。

雨点沈重地打在他们的身上，周围突然弥漫著一股悲伤的沈默气息─

决裂的时刻来临了。

沾满血迹的大蛇丸目无表情地望著逐渐失去意识的昔日战友。

放弃吧。

他冷冷地丢下这句话後便转身离开了。

自来也只能眼睁睁地看著大蛇丸逐渐在树丛里消失的背影。

放弃吧。

大蛇丸的声音一直在他的脑海里回响著。

自来也知道那句话的真正意思：忘了我吧。把三忍的一切都忘了吧。

虚弱地抬头望著乌云满布的天空，昔日的情景一幕一幕地浮现在脑海里，

有生气的、有惊险的、有尴尬的，有欢笑的。

那是他们三个人一同经历过的重要回忆。

大蛇丸却要他把这一切都忘了？！

如果真能忘得了的话，他就不用使出浑身解术来留住他了，大蛇丸那个笨蛋！

不过真正的笨蛋是他自己吧。没能及时发现大蛇丸的疯狂也无法阻止他的离去。。。

他还算什麽三忍啊？真是他妈的窝囊!

自来也悲愤地咬著下唇，在心里怒骂著自己的无能，脑海里却一直重复著大蛇丸的声音。

放弃吧。

放弃吧。

眼前一片黑暗，自来也不愿也不能再想了。


	2. 执著 ─ 自来也 <2>

在他恢复意识的时候，已是三天後了。

在他昏迷的其间里，大蛇丸已正式被木叶以叛忍的罪名通缉了。

内心还存在著的微弱希望也宣告破灭了。

一切真的已经太迟了。

他最终还是留不住他。

难道他们彼此之间的羁绊真的只有如此吗？

难道在大蛇丸的眼里他真的那麽微不足道吗？

想到这，自来也大声地笑了。

捂住右眼，身体激烈的颤抖著， 自来也笑得连眼泪都流下来了。

自来也笑得好久好久，笑声也变得越来越大声，

就好像随著那些笑声，一直支撑著他的信念、自负，梦想和羁绊一一地瓦解了，听了令人心酸。

可是没有人敢上前去安抚那样的他，就连在他身旁的纲手也只能黯然地望著狂笑著的自来也。

虽然残酷，但他必须接受遭受队友背叛的事实。

更重要的是，在场的人没有一个有资格告诉他时间会冲淡一切。

紧握著拳头，钢手难过地闭上了双眼。

原本以为在痛失爱人与弟弟後再也不会受到伤害的心，此刻又划出了几道足以令人窒息的伤痕。

她真的真的觉得好累，难道这就是忍者的宿命吗？

一生无条件地为村子牺牲奉献，换来的却是伤痕累累的人生。

这样真的值得吗？

她望向站在窗户前一直保持著沈默的老师。

察觉到纲手的视线的三代目沈重地拉下了头上的帽子，仍然一语不发。

已经痛失了一名爱徒的他，在此刻他终於意识到原来他其实已失去了他所有最自豪的学生了。


	3. 执著 ─ 自来也 <3>

在大蛇丸成为叛忍逃走的期间里，除了巡逻守卫和授命追捕叛忍的任务明显增加了以外，木叶并没有什麽太大的改变。

商店还是照常营业、初忍依旧每日到忍者学院上课，无以基数的忍者仍然每天投身於新的任务之中，一切的一切就仿佛什麽事情都没有发生似的。

就好像大蛇丸的存在与否根本无关紧要，他的消失对於木叶的整体运作和一般村民的生活并有没造成什麽大的影响。

当然身处在战火时代的村子，是无暇沈浸在哀愁和复仇的深渊里打滚的。

这些是身为木叶顶峰忍者的纲手和自来也最了解不过了。

可是最令他们无法理解与忍受的是在叛忍一事後，诋毁三忍的闲语却开始在木叶里不绝於耳。

恶劣的话语、辱蔑的笑声，每一句每一笑简直就抹杀了所有三忍曾经为了木叶所做的一切。

即使大蛇丸真的犯下了不可饶恕的罪行，能这麽轻易就彻底忘了大蛇丸在成为叛忍前也曾多次不顾性命的安危守护著木叶 ——

令人心寒也让人觉得悲哀。

忍者的意义是什麽？

守护村子？ 扩大领土？ 确保一般村民的未来？

这就是所谓的忍者？

那他们又是为了什麽立志成为忍者的呢？

俩人越来越模不清了。

曾经三人一起许下要为保护木叶而战的誓言仍然记忆犹新 ——

可是一切都已经到极限了。

任由厌恶村子的想法侵蚀内心的俩人已经不能再为木叶做些什麽了。

剩下的就只能离开 ——

在疯狂之前。

没有盛大的告别会也没有造作的感叹和吹嘘，纲手和自来也选择的都只是静静地离去。

各自踏上旅途，除了是想好好地把心情整顿一下，让伤痕累累的心疗伤，

为的也是要找回属於他们三个人的回忆，为的不让三忍从此在这个世界消失。

所以他们选择了离开再也没有大蛇丸的木叶。

讽刺的是，也正因为如此，三忍的时代也真正地结束了。

\--

在叛忍一事的几个星期後，自来也和纲手也各自先後离开了木叶村。

三代目并没有留住他们也没有问他们要去哪里，只是静静地道了一句要他们俩好好地活著。

虽然他十分明白失去三忍战力的木叶会处在地位炭炭可危的处境里，议会里的那些不安份子也会趁机瞎搅和，企图让村子陷入混乱的局势，他还是任由自来也和纲手的离去。

理由很简单，因为他已经失去挽留他们的资格了。

曾几何时，以前纯真的孩子们在他的命令下，灿烂的笑容已不复存在了。

取而代之的是经历战场上的残酷和血迹的洗礼而练就而成的强悍、疯狂、悲伤与寂寞。

如果强制地留住他们，很难保证他们不会步上大蛇丸的後尘。

疯狂的三忍是不能忽视的，这是身为他们老师的猿飞非常了解的事。

已经被战火折腾得精疲力竭的各国是没有能力去应付那样的疯狂，所以他批准了自来也和纲手的要求。

不过或许其中也搀杂了一叮点的私心吧。

隐约地察觉到自来也的离去是为了将大蛇丸带回木叶，猿飞内心深处也不禁燃起了小小的希望。

毕竟那孩子是他最疼爱的，即使他犯下了滔天大罪，他也不忍心杀了他。

如同自来也一样，猿飞也深切地希望大蛇丸能有回头是岸的一天。

是他欠他们的 ——

所以他只能相信自来也了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 既然 <执著>是自蛇的故事，那猿飞必定在他们的世界里扮演著一个非常重要的角色。
> 
> 我认为三代目对於大蛇丸的执著一定也不小於自来也，只不过俩人对於大蛇丸和三忍的那份‘执著’的定义有些许地不同吧。毕竟一个是老师、另一个是队友。大家认为呢?
> 
> 猿飞在往後的故事发展会带给自蛇一个极大的转折点，请拭目以待喔！


	4. 执著 ─ 自来也 <4>

**世界是不会因任何事物而停止转动的。**

**尽管受的伤害有多深、失去的再多，**

**只要还活著，人还是得继续的往前走。**

**不管愿不愿意，时间是不会为了任何人而停止─**

**纠使你是多麽地希望如此。**

秋天。

一转眼已到了是枫叶变红的季节了，酷热的气候也开始迎接凉爽的风儿、片片枫叶也开始变红了。

黑梅也从一整年的沈睡中苏醒，甜甜的芳香弥漫著清爽的空气，令人心醉。一切的一切都是那麽地自然美丽，让人难以相信此时此刻这世界正进行著一场残酷无比的战争。

是的 ─

持续了三个秋季之久的第二忍界之战似乎完全没有结束的迹象，反而越烧越烈，连一直处於静态的几个西方大国也被卷进这场战争里，政治因素的参与使得原本惊人的死伤人数更为惊骇。

这个秋季恐怕也是笼罩著一片血腥黑暗而过去的吧。

不过世界就是那麽地奇妙， 有失就必有得。

虽然说牵连整个忍者界的战事仍如火如荼地进行著，但是对於那些没有忍者村的弱小边缘国而言，这场战争其实并没有带来什麽太大的影响，甚至还可以说因物资的大力消耗，让这些能提供供应的地方反而变得繁荣了起来。

绿米国就是一个很好的例子。

坐落在火之土最南边的绿米国，原本是一个以农作物为生的贫苦国家。没有任何忍者村又碍於周围山区环境的局限， 人民的生活水平一直没法改善。再加上要到绿米国之前必定得经过另一个颇富裕、以贸易为主也同样拥有丰富的农作物的国家，所以就算绿米国的人民有多余的农作物或野味可以出口也找不到愿意与他们做买卖的商家。

可是随著战争的蔓延，许多原本水田肥沃的大国家因大量的物资消耗，不得不另寻其他的食物来源，更别说有多余的存库来进行买卖交易。

於是绿米国的参事会见状立即抓紧时机，把国家仅有的农食大部份都运输出去。起初只是为邻国提供少许的补济品，然後渐渐地开始建立起了一个隐密的运输网，不分敌营派系地提供所需的物品。

就这样，战争、短缺与需求让这个贫困的国家顿时富裕了起来。源源不断的黄金让国民从此远离了以往一直挣扎求存的困苦生活。

也许就是因为战争所带来的‘奇迹’和本身没有任何忍者的关系吧？

相比其他国家，绿米国的人民对於这场造成了无数伤亡的战争都抱持著一种感激的心态，战争所带来的死亡和警戒在这个国家是完全地感受不到的。

因此绿米国在这几年里也称之为“陌之绿洲’─

一个远离战争、来者不拒，能让任何人安心歇息的暂时避风港，尤其是那些希望暂时忘了自己是谁的人。

\--

绿米国。上午。

一名俊秀的青年正独自一人喝著酒。

从桌上十几瓶的酒壶来看，青年已在这儿呆上了好一段时间。

虽然一身简陋的便服，可是青年壮硕的体格、 俊秀的五官和他那一头如白云般雪白的长发，样样都给人一股摄人的气势。明眼人都看得出这名青年一定不是什麽泛泛之辈，所以连日来都没有人胆敢找他的麻烦。

这个青年正是离开了木叶的自来也。

随意地扫了下周围的桌子，进入眼帘的尽是三五成群的人有说有笑地交谈著，惟独他是一个人。

自来也不禁失笑。

一年前的这个时候，他也像他们一样，和自己最信任的夥伴在这麽一间客栈聚在一起喝酒。

没想到，事到如今，他竟然沦落到一个人在异乡喝闷酒。唉~ 这也太逊了吧!

不记得当时谈了些什麽，好像也没说些什麽正经事，不过心里的那份舒服暖意他仍然记忆犹新。

那是与一块儿长大的人在一起，无需造作的自然舒服。

原以为这样的日子永远都不会改变，他也实在太天真了。

人生的残酷现实，他不是早就在战场上体验过了吗？他却丢脸到得让大蛇丸狠狠地提醒他这点，帮他认清这世间的冷酷无情。

想到大蛇丸，自来也的心不禁揪痛了一下。

断裂的羁绊碎片还深深地烙印在他的身上，背叛的伤痕还在滴血，心在燃烧著。

难道从此以後每当他想起那家夥时都必须承受著那种宛如快窒息般的痛苦吗？

事情不应该是这样子的。

他们三个本应是要一同变老，成为那种小时候最讨厌的糟老头和老太婆，然後依旧在见面时毫不留情地吐嘈对方一下、乘机比较和炫耀彼此的学生、吵架然後再无形地和好。日子这样日复一日地重复著直到他们三个全都死了。

又或者在这持续不断的战役中壮烈地牺牲，然後在同伴的包围下带著淡笑安然地死去。接著名字被刻在慰灵碑上，流芳百世，成为真正的传说。

对，他们的未来应该是那样子的。。。

而不是像现在这样三个人分散在世界各地，三忍也成为了名存实亡的名号，受人辱蔑。

疲倦地闭上双眼，自来也强迫自己停止思考。

他到底在这里做什麽？

离开木叶已经三个月了。

漫无目的地走著，不知道到底要去哪里又要去做些什麽。

去找那家夥吗？

在离开木叶时，心中的确有过那样的悸动。

他不甘心就怎麽结束一切。

可是沧海芒芒的又逢战乱时代，他到底要从何找起呢？

自来也不是一个笨蛋，他一直有在思考著自己往後的路该怎麽走。

放弃吧。

自从那天起，大蛇丸的声音就不断地在他的脑海里回荡著。

放弃吧。

一再一再地重复著，像催眠似的，就连自己也有点开始想放弃了。

说实在的，他与他根本不算得上是什麽好友知己，充其量也只不过是被凑在一起执行任务的忍者罢了。

丢弃了三忍的大蛇丸如今只不过是个陌生人了。

他为什麽还要自讨昧趣地把他找出来？

毫不留情地破坏了他的全世界，他是真的真的很恨大蛇丸。

不过愤狠之下有的却是更多的悲哀和绝望 ─ 

这他是知道的。 

他实在太了解大蛇丸的个性了。

一旦决定好的事，大蛇丸必定会贯彻始终，除非是他自己愿意，否则没有人能够改变他的想法。

这样的大蛇丸他带得回去吗？

带回去了又如何呢？

尝过鲜血的笼中鸟是不会再停止了。

\--

“报歉，还要追加一壶酒吗？”

甜美的声音打断了自来也的思索，忍者的本能让他下意识地把手往衣服内暗藏的若无伸去，准备在需要时第一时间射出。

在意识到对方只是客栈里的茶妹後，紧绷的身体方才放松，手也悄悄地放回桌上。暗自嘲讽因沈浸在哀伤中而处於松懈状态的自己，自来也大大地微笑著，企图掩饰自己的失态。

“啊~ 要。让这麽美丽的小姐帮我倒酒，真是世间一大美事啊！”

显然是被自来也的赞美逗得飘飘然地，少女愉悦地笑了几声，毕恭毕敬地端上了新的酒壶。

“不过，客人更喜欢的是黑发美女吧？”

“哈？”

本来要倒入嘴里的酒在少女突如其来的问题而停止住了。自来也惊讶地抬头望著依然笑得很甜美的少女。

“不是吗？客人来我们这已经有好几天了吧？每次一旦有流著黑色长发的女人在店里出现，都看到客人您停下手边的事往她们瞧去。”

“你看错了吧？”

强力压制住逐渐涌上来的错愕感和与黑发有关的混乱思绪，自来也换上了平时色眯眯的惯有表情。

“只要是美女，我都会看的啊~”

少女摆出了一副深思的样子，似乎是不太相信自来也的辩解。

“呣~是这样子的吗？ 不过不止我一个注意到了喔，在这里工作的人也都注意到了。只要是黑色长头发的人，客人的目光总是会停留得特别久一点，好似想看清对方的样子似的。”

没有察觉到自来也已开始微微地邹著眉头，俊朗的脸上也呈现出少许的阴霾，少女仍然有点兴奋地继续追问：

“客人是不是认识一个黑色长头发的人？所以才会特别注意进入这里来有黑头发的人？

少女的话一出，宛如催眠似的，大蛇丸的身影立即浮现在脑海中。

仔细地回想起来，在这三个多月的旅途中，确实如少女所说的一样记忆中的人好像各个都有著一头黑色的长发，其他发色的人他一概也不怎麽记得。

这意味著什麽，任谁都猜得到。

摇著头，自来也突然有种很大的无力感。

他也未免太可悲了吧？

不知不觉地就开始注意每个留有黑色长发的人，原来他总是在寻找著那个人的身影。

大蛇丸的魔爪真的有那麽厉害吗？

人都离开了，自己却还像个傻瓜似的拼命地在别人身上追寻著他的踪迹。

裹足不前的自己现在唯一能做的就是借由别人来寻找慰悸。

此刻的他真的有种很想大笑的冲动。

他真的是很可悲，不是吗？

\--

“先生？”

少女有点担心地呼唤著突然沈默不语的客人，她该不会惹他生气了吧？

沈默了半响後，像放弃了什麽似的，自来也终於底声地回答。

“确实是有一个。。。”

“是吗？果然有！~”

少女兴奋地点著头。她猜得果然没错！她就说嘛，女人的直觉永远是不会错的！

“那她是个怎麽样的人呢？想必一定是个美人吧！噢~会不会是那种看起来很柔弱但其实很坚强的气质美女啊？

不知是年少无知或天生就爱管闲事，不怎麽会察言观色的少女仍然缠著话题不放，接二连三的问题开始令到自来也原本就不怎麽好的心情烦上加烦。

“气质美人？”

对於少女的妄想，自来也不禁作舌。

“的确是很美，不过他是一个十足阴阳怪气的人。”

摩擦著拳头，自来也开始了一连串关於大蛇丸的‘介绍’。

“小时候总是窝在一旁读书、问他些什麽却爱理不理的，整天只会盯著你看，娘娘腔的，真令人不舒服。”

自来也越说越激动，毫不客气地开始一一向少女数落大蛇丸的不是，就好像将所有对大蛇丸的不满借此发泄出来。

“长大後呢？性格却一百八十度转变，总是仗著自己天才的名号到处看不起人！整天只会骂我白痴，笨蛙~ 拜托！到底谁才白痴啊？！跟他说几百次了，是蛤蚂不是青蛙！不止那样，那可恶的混蛋还常常在老师和那女人面前让我出丑！”

“还有，那家夥竟然对我见死不救！不帮我去女澡堂取材的事解释也就算了，竟然还可恶到跟那些女人说我是去偷窥的！你说他是不是冷血动物？是不是？！是不是？！”

对於自来也的问题，少女只是眨眨眼，点头傻笑。那模样很显然的是完全不相信他的话。

看到少女的反应，自来也像泄了气的气球一样，整个人垮在桌子上。为什麽所有的女孩子对他形容的大蛇丸的反应都是这样的？真是搞不懂她们是怎麽想的？！

“先生？”

“唉~ 算了、算了~”

挥挥手，他叹气地拿起酒杯。真是的！他干嘛跟小女孩一般见识啊？

“喔~可是先生一定非常重视那个人吧！否则的话，您又怎麽会记得那麽清楚呢？而且先生的眼神总是那麽地寂寞，是因为她吧？ ”

猛然抬头，自来也惊愕地盯著突然说出他意想不到的话的少女。可惜她早已步向另一个桌子，正毕恭毕敬地接受隔桌客人的订单使得他无法进一步地追问少女话中的意思。

反复地在脑海里细嚼著，自来也开始思索著少女的话。

重视？

他重视他吗？

哼！谁会重视那个混蛋？！

不过─ 望著杯里稍带混纯的凉酒，到底大蛇丸在他的心里是怎麽样的存在呢？

是同胞？是队友？亦或是敌人？

从小到大他总是看大蛇丸不顺眼，明明是个男生却长得像女生又总是沈默寡言，散发著拒人於千里之外的气息， 可是那样的家夥却偏偏学什麽都总是比他快、比他好，老师也特别注意他，害得他做什麽都得特别地拼命才不至於落後於他。

对於这个被人人称为‘木叶百年难得一见的天才’，儿时的自来也是既嫉妒和羡慕的。

成年後，他更被大蛇丸的冷嘲热讽和无法置信的冷酷感到生气和不解。

说真的，自来也对大蛇丸真的没有什麽好感。如果不是被编入同样的小队的话，想必他一辈子也不会与他有任何除了是同村以上的交集。

可是─

“老师！自来也老师！”

一名少年快步地奔向木叶的出入境处。金黄色的头发在烈日的照耀下显得格外光芒耀眼。

听到少年的呼唤，正要踏出入口处的自来也停下了脚步。

“你要离开了吗？”

“嗯。”

依然没有转过身，自来也背对著少年轻声应道。

“是吗？”

少年垂下眼睛，以超出他年纪应有的成熟口吻小声地回答。

没有责备或不舍，少年只是静静地望著眼前似乎苍老了许多的老师。昔日的率朗模样已荡然无存，如今的自来也老师看起来是多麽地抑郁疲惫。 这个样子就好像失去了半个灵魂似的，但事实上就是如此，不是吗？

心思细腻的他或许比自来也早就察觉到羁绊下所萌芽的情感幼苗。

沈默片刻，少年终於开口了。

“我会保护木叶的。”

语气是坚定的，丝毫没有任何动摇的犹豫。

“波风。。。”

一股暖风微微地拽起了少年的头发，回望著他的是一对清澈无比的双瞳和一个灿烂耀眼的笑容。

“所以老师。。。加油！”

自来也低头，连日来一直紧绷的脸上露出了小小的笑容，受伤的心灵终於找到了些许的慰悸。

这样他就可以放心地离开木叶了。

只不过自来也做梦也没想到少年与他的那句约定日後将会以他最不愿看到的方式实现。


	5. 执著 ─ 自来也 <5>

砰！

身後传来的一连串碗碟破碎和一些不堪入耳的咒骂声，让沈浸在回忆中的自来也回神过来，好奇地往骚动的方向瞧去。

只见一名长得有点俊俏的二十来岁的男子正与一个喝得醉熏熏的男子发生争执。从对话来看，好像是前者来把後者带回家的。

“不要再喝了！跟我回去！”

“你他妈的烦不烦啊？我叫你滚！ 我的事不用你管！”

“跟我走！”

完全不把他的话当成一回事的男子，一把抓住了正在牛饮的男人手臂。

“放手！天云，我警告你，快给我放手！”

叫天云的男子非但没有松开，力道反而加强了，有点粗暴地把叫嚷中的男人拉起。

“你他妈地给我放手！”

乓！叭！碰！

“啊！”一旁的女侍应生突然尖叫著。

前一秒男子还拿在手里的酒瓶在下一秒失去了半身，地上尽是散落的玻璃碎片和沾有血腥味的酒。

那酒瓶的半身消失於天云的头上，橘黄色的头发残留著细小的玻璃瓶碎片，鲜红的血在逐渐苍白的脸上形成了强烈的对比，模样甚是恐怖。原本还一副喝得烂醉的死模样的男子被自己发酒风的举动吓到，总算酒醒了。

“你。。。为什麽不闪？”

手上仍拿著那沾满血迹的破碎酒瓶，男子别过头心虚地问道。

按住血流不止的头部，天云镇定自若地望著他没有回答。被看得心虚的男子终於恼羞成怒， 开始发疯似的吼叫。

“我们已经不是朋友了！不要再缠著我了。你是白痴吗？休想我会道歉，是你自己不识相，活该！自找的！”

尽管说的话越来越难听，天云依然无动於衷，坦率的眼神仍然没有离开过他。

“不管发生了什麽事，你依然是我最好的朋友。”

“我要保护我最重要的回忆。”

像被雷击中似的，自来也摒住了呼吸，整个人顿时呆住了。尘封许久的记忆忽然涌上心头，周围的人和事物都消失了，取而代之的是三个小孩子在一片绿然的草地上悠闲地闲聊著的情景。

“自来也。。。将来想当什麽？”

纲手对著躺在草地上呆望著白云的自来也忽然问道。

“嗯？”搔了搔鼻头，自来也一脸困扰地回答：“不知道咧~ 应该是当有钱人吧？”

“啧~还以为你会说要当火影呢！”显然有点失望的纲手没趣地挥挥手。

自来也摇头。“我不要当火影。”

身为初代火影的直系孙女的纲手，无法置信地睁大眼睛瞪著若无其事地说出这些话的自来也。

“骗人！火影！~木叶最厉害的忍者，你怎麽不可能要当？！”

“骗你干嘛？我真的不要当火影。”自来也没好气的白了白眼。纲手那家夥也未免太过激动了吧？

不过说也奇怪，身为火影的学生的他真的从来都没有想过要继承师父的衣裳，成为下任火影。

因为火影的枷锁有多麽地沈重，他在三代目的身上看得一清二楚。

“比起当火影，我更想要保护我最重要的东西。”

平时吊儿郎当的脸上露出了罕见的认真表情，自来也肯定地道。

“什麽重要的东西？”

纲手凑上前，好奇地问。在一旁的大蛇丸虽然没说什麽，可是从他把头轻微地转向自来也竖起耳朵的举动来看，他也对此感到好奇。

“是。。。”看到俩人如此专注地盯著他，自来也压低了声量，故意拉长尾音，然後神秘地笑了。“秘密~”

“彻！不要说就算了！”纲手一脸不耐烦地把双手交叉著放在胸前。“你那所谓的重要东西一定是你那些肮脏的色情书刊。”

“什麽肮脏？飞机场的女人就是这样，总是妒嫉那些身材丰满的！”

“你说什麽？！”

公主的双眼闪烁著熊熊的焰火，咬牙切齿地瞪著他。大蛇丸则很识相地往一旁後退几步。

明知惹恼了纲手会有什麽样的下场的他还是嘴硬地大声喊道：

“火气那麽大，难怪长不出胸部！”

“自~来~也。。。”

啪！啪！碰！

揉著被纲手毫不留情地一拳打下的後脑，自来也嘟著嘴，不满地看著纲手怒气冲冲的背影，口中一直喃喃自语地重复著‘莽力扁胸女’这五个字。

发现到大蛇丸似乎有点困扰地呆在原地看著他，那样子好像正在犹豫著是否该伸出手拉他一把，（他不必别人帮！）但是最後他还是选择什麽也没作，（什麽嘛？！）默默地跟著纲手的步伐离开。

“什麽嘛~全都是些无情的冷血动物！”

自来也抱怨地喊道。不过，看著俩人离去的背影，原本下垂的嘴角却微微地往上扬。

“我一定会变强，因为我要保护我最重要的东西。”

\--

“我要保护我最重要的东西。”

望著造成慌乱的男子慢慢地扶著他的朋友天云离去，自来也囔囔自语地道。

“我会变强，强到足以保护木叶、老师，纲手还有大蛇丸。。。”

儿时对自己所许下的诺言，埋藏在内心深处的心情，他全部都想起来了。

闭上双眼，脑海浮现的是沾满血迹的大蛇丸。

其实他早就知道答案了，不是吗？

从大蛇丸让他活著的那一刻起，从他递上离开木叶的请求时，一切就早已决定了。

他只不过是在一直逃避罢了。

大蛇丸的确是一个危险人物，他也的确很气他。

丢弃了三忍，杀害了无辜的村人，这些他都不能原谅他。

但是 ─

无论如何， 他们都是一起长大的[同伴]。

就算俩人总是互看对方不顺眼，就算大蛇丸从来没有把他当成是朋友，可是就只有他会记得他的一切。

所有忍者生命中的[第一次] 都是与他们俩一同经历的，在这个世界上，大蛇丸和纲手已成为了无可替代的同伴，是既熟悉又安心的存在。

他是绝对不能失去他们，一个都不能。

老师、大蛇丸和纲手是他最重要的东西。

所以他还不能放手 ─

绝对不能。

张开双眼，自来也笑了。

这就是他的答案。

三忍所欠下的债，必须由三忍自己解决。

似乎从某种长久的困扰中释怀了，一度蒙上混纯的双眸恢复了往日的坦率清澈。

“管他愿意不愿意，我一定要把那混蛋拖回木叶然後痛揙他一顿！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 就这样~<执著>之 “自来也篇”终於结束了。
> 
> 接下来就正式进入“追逐篇”了。 大蛇丸也终于要登场了! 
> 
> 大蛇丸在离开木叶后做了些什么？自来也找到了大蛇丸吗？究竟是谁在追逐谁呢？一切将会在“追逐篇”里揭晓，希望大家会支持哦！


	6. 执著 ─ 追逐篇 <1>

1825天的追逐、

1825天的思念，

1825天的绝望。

是什麽让他无比执著，在被大蛇丸弄得伤痕累累也不愿放弃最初的愿望呢？

是爱吗？纲手曾经问过他，自来也却苦笑地摇著头。

那时的他们还太年轻又活在战火连连的时代里，根本无暇闲顾彼此之间悄悄萌芽的情感是什麽。

只知道彼此是最好的对手，也是最棒的队友，虽然这是他们永远也不会承认的事。

那种微妙的感情，身为他们小队里唯一的女生的纲手是不能了解的。

_我们是传说中的三忍！_

看似简单明了的答案，却包含了许多的不同的意义。

少了任何一个，三忍的名号便失去意义了， 他们至今所经历的事也会一同化为乌有。

少了竞争对手，就失去了往前看的动力了。

少了大蛇丸，自来也也不再是自来也了。

当然最後的那个意义是自来也在很多年後才意识到的。

\--

片地都是尸体，而且不乏多数都是僸属於木叶暗部的年轻精英。

“真的那麽想逼我入绝境吗？”

双眼蒙上了一层黯然，他苦笑地撩了撩被风吹得零乱的头发。

对於一个被通缉的逃亡者，把尸体暴露在外无疑是最愚蠢的事情，大蛇丸是绝对不会任由自己的足迹那麽容易就被人发现的，所以他很明白他会这麽做的用意何在。

毫无疑问这些都是杀给他看的。

缓慢地闭上双眼，自来也深深地叹了一口气。正直壮年的他，这几年身心所承受的疲惫让他忽然间看起来苍老了许多。

“这就是你要给我的答案吗？”

一层又一层的尸体就像肢离破碎的娃娃般卧躺在各处，失去血色的肉体已逐渐干枯起来，而原本绿油油的草地也被蒙上一片又一片的暗红色。

嘴边浮现了一味近似自嘲和无力的浅笑─ 

被血染红的土地是再也长不出生命来的。这是他和他最清楚不过的。

在这里的每一具尸体都曾经还活著，有著梦想、有著美好的未来、有著最重要的家人和朋友，可就在一瞬间，这些都被无情地熄灭了。

一阵阵的冷风轻轻地拂过了他的身体，嗡嗡的细鸣声仿佛就在述说著亡者的不甘和悲哀，在向他阐述著那个人和自己的罪孽。

就只因为自己三个月前的那个决定，这些人都死了。

是他害的吗？如果不是他的话，他们应该全都还活著吧？

如果自己当时没有选择他的话。。。这就是你要我认清的事实吗？

可是─ 

“笨蛙。” 

脑海里浮现了那最熟悉不过的声音。已经没有退路了，他是不能再回去了。

身体禁不住开始颤抖了起来，他隐约可以听到心里深处某样东西逐渐崩溃了的声音。

“大蛇丸。。。你叫我该怎麽办呢？”你到底要我舍弃多少你才满意呢？

望著眼前自己同胞的尸体，自来也再也不说话，一个人静静地站了很久很久。

当第一道曙光从浓密的黑云中破晓而出时，原本腐蚀溃烂的土地出现了许多新的坟墓，其中最里边的一墓挂了一个刻了个木叶的象征的头带随著风劲飘逸著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 最後那句，不知道各位是否看懂（某好像表达得有点欠缺？），所以就在这补充一下：在那些众多的坟墓里，那个系著木叶头带的坟墓是自来也为自己而立的，准确一点来说，他是为了昔日木叶忍者的自己而立的一个墓。
> 
> 因为在追逐小蛇的这些年里，小自已经认清了若想夺回小蛇的话，他就必须牺牲和舍弃一些自己一直很看重的[义]的事实，所以那也算是对於那些因他们而亡魂的木叶忍者的一种歉悔和对自己的一个承诺吧。
> 
> 谢谢喜欢和阅读这文的各位，你们的支持、留言和喜欢是非常大的推动力哦~


	7. 执著 ─ 追逐篇 <2>

离开木叶後，大蛇丸做的第一件事便是到他事先所布置好的秘密基地躲开务必通缉他的众多追兵。

虽然被三代目发现的事情来得比想象中的早，可是一直筹划著的计划是没有那麽容易就被打乱的。

他大蛇丸可是从来不会做没有把握的事情，所以最终他还是能够全身而退，毫发无伤地离开了那始终容不下他的迂腐村子。不过聪明如他却在这整个计划中算错了一件事─

那就是自来也竟然会愚蠢到紧追著他不放，还好笑地发出誓言要把他带回木叶去。

看来自己真的是太过高估了他，那时候就应该杀了他的。若不是念在曾经一同出生入死的份上，还有。。。哼! 如果当时狠下心杀了他的话，就不至於现在得浪费这麽多时间和物资来躲避那家夥的纠缠和穷追不舍。

要知道，与那些自认是精英的可笑暗部比起来，自来也更加地麻烦和危险。因为他比任何人都知道自来也的实力，尤其是认真起来的自来也─

那时的大蛇丸还没有召集到足够的兵力和物资来抵抗通缉他的暗部和奖金猎人，再加上自来也不断的追逐下，无论是多麽精明强干的人，在这样子危机四伏、敌多友寡、防不胜防的笼罩下，也会开始感到疲惫和力不从心。

果然，在一次行动中，大蛇丸终於失手了。

背靠在一棵老树前，大蛇丸扶著已纵然麻痹的左手，大口大口地喘著气。原本漂亮白晰的脸孔此时却被骇人的暗色抹红，斑斑血迹更是染红了身上浅褐色的衣服。

暗自评估了自己的伤势， 他不禁严峻地笑了。左手看来是断了，筋骨也被之前的冲击震断了好几根吧？呵呵呵，他已经好久好久没有试过这般狼狈了。

记得最後一次好像是与那笨蛋和女人一起对抗当时被誉为最强的忍者─ 雨隐村的头领 ·山椒鱼半藏· 的时候吧！那时候是他们三个初次面临著自身死亡的真实性，被对方打得片体鳞伤。要不是最後自己和自来也决定放手一博，把俩人仅剩的查克拉和彼此的试神融为一体，才侥幸得以打成平手存活了下来。

想起来，那似乎是自己第一次也是最後一次与那笨蛋如此的贴近。。。双眼顿时闪过了一丝不易察觉的苦涩，但很快地又被自己平时的冷漠所埋没。彻~ 这都是些成年往事了，更何况他们三个都已经不再是那时候的他们了，还想来干嘛？ 自己果然是被伤得有点神智不清了吗？呵呵呵。。。

胸口突然一阵剧烈的钝痛，大蛇丸痛苦地抿著双唇，右手紧揪著自己的左手袖，强压住那流涌而上的火烧感，然而口中一阵腥甜，嘴角仍然还是忍不住溢出血来。

把口中的瘀血吐出，合上了双眼，他虚弱地把头往後靠。看样子，还是伤到真气了吧？体内的气息已经杂乱得不受控制，再过不久，查克拉就快要使不出来了。

想不到那些一直自命清高的暗部竟然会为了抓拿他而不惜放下那可笑的尊严与奖金猎人合作，设下那麽卑鄙的陷阱埋伏，是被逼急了吧?

炸药、暗器、毒雾，所有能用来暗算人的计量与武器他们都用了，呵呵，他们还真不愧是木叶的‘精英’啊！ 三代目，这就是你引以为傲的暗部吗？真是可笑！

随著树叶发出的沙沙声音，远处似乎传来了什麽正在迅速移动的声音。

静心聆听，十个。。。不，应该有三十个人左右，看来这次他们是铁了心，无论如何都要把他擒下了。

不过─ 

想起那群人因自己的反击所呈现出的惊愕和恐惧，还有在那尘黄色的土地上的一片鲜红，干燥的嘴角咧了咧，双眼闪过了一丝寒凛和狠绝─ 

他大蛇丸可不是省油的灯，想抓住他？哼，没这麽容易！偷袭他的代价可是很高的！

不顾身上的疼痛，大蛇丸站直了身子，不能再这样耗下去了，他很清楚以自己目前的身体状况，他就只有一次的机会。合上双眼，大蛇丸开始强制地凝聚著身上剩余的查克啦。随著手指的结印动作，一条一条宛如血丝般的荆棘印爬满了全身，极度苍白的面孔和身上滴著血的暗红纹丝形成了强烈的对比。

感受到一股强劲的查克拉已在自己的咫尺之内，大蛇丸妩媚地笑了：就算死他也要他们全部一起陪葬！

来了！就在他要打上启动禁术的最後结印时，手指却冷不防被几块小石头打偏， 随之一把焦躁的声音传入耳里。

“住手！”

被强行拉出术的施行中的冲击之大让大蛇丸的身体不由自主地颤抖著，可是他心里明白，自己究竟是为了什麽而在震撼著。

缓慢地张开双眼，果然，进入眼帘的是一抹他再熟悉不过的雪白色了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喔喔~~ 大蛇丸终於登场了！(^^) 真的是等了好久哦~~


	8. 执著 ─ 追逐篇 <3>

终於又见到他了，却是以他最不希望的情形下重逢。

当自来也得知大蛇丸被埋伏的消息时，就知道这一次他极有可能是逃不了了。不是他怀疑大蛇丸的实力，而是这次的拘捕行动中将会用上一种新形的微小毒雾武器。据说这毒雾不但能让人瞬间四肢麻痹，更能封住体内查克拉的气门，就算是忍术多麽高强的忍者也奈何不了这毒雾的破坏力。

好不容易买通了其中一个奖金猎人得到了埋伏的地点和时间，可惜他还是来迟了。 

遍地都是刺眼的鲜红，空气中夹杂著一股恶心的腥臭味，痛吟声和咒骂声更是不绝於耳。心不禁一沈，一看就知道这里之前的战斗有多麽地激烈。

那麽大蛇丸呢？

在那群人中没有他的踪影，是被逮捕了吗？还是。。。咬紧呀关，自来也大力地甩头，不让自己想下去。在这世上，能够杀死大蛇丸的人没有几个，所以他一定还活著！一定还活著！

迫使自己冷静下来，自来也继续观察著那群人的动静。奇怪的是，激战过後的人非但没有离去的意思，反而都留在原地似乎正在等待著什麽，木叶的几名暗部更是一直往北前方的一片树林瞧著，不知道在低声商量些什麽。

难道─

双眼随之一亮，希望开始在心里燃烧著，那蛇逃走了？！

念头刚一浮现，身体就比大脑先动了起来，不管三七二十一地跃入那树林里，也不顾这样子做是否会败露自己的行踪而招致攻击，心里只想著一定要在其他人之前找到他。

谁知，一找到他，就发现他的全身爬满了溢著血的红纹印，口中正念著血之印咒的咒语！

血之印咒。

一如其名，是一种以啃食著施术者的生命和血液作为能源的禁忌密术。能短暂的给予施术者超越自身极限的力量和破坏力，可一旦身上的纹印完全被血液浸红，他将会因失血过多、全身胫脉断裂、五脏六腑全然破损而竭力而亡。但这印咒最可怕之处是，凡是被这术击伤的人，身上的血会被吸走，伤口更是会溃烂，体内的真气会逆流侵蚀身体，轻则残废，重则身体爆破死亡。

唉~ 这家夥不要命了吗？竟然想使用那麽恐怖的禁忌密术！心里又惊又怒，尤其是看到他全身都伤痕累累了，却仍然倔强地想勉强自己的身体战斗到最後，心更是隐隐地揪痛著。不过，在看到大蛇丸身上的红纹已经开始消失，他也同时暗自松了一口气，庆幸自己及时赶到，阻止了他。

从来都不知到一个人可以同时感受著这麽多不同的情绪，自来也眼神复杂地直望著五年来占据了他所有思绪的罪魁祸首。可对於自己的突然出现，大蛇丸一点反应都没有，只是一直目不转睛地回望著他，却始终一句话也没说。

知道对方是无论如何都不会向他求助的，自来也深深地叹了一口气後便转过身背向他。

“快走吧，这里有我挡著。”

强忍著身上因纹印的消失而火烧般的疼痛，大蛇丸撑著虚弱的身体，终於开口了：

“我是不会感激你的。” 

没有问为什麽他会找到他，也没有问为什麽他要来帮他，因为很多事情是不需要言语的。

“我知道。”

自来也苦笑。无论过了多久，有些事情还是不会变的。即使已经分道扬镳，他和他做的事，说的话还是遵守著同样的模式。况且，他要的从来不是他的感激，而是─

“如果不是你自己愿意回去的话就没有意义了。”

其实他们俩人都知道，如果自来也希望的话，就现在大蛇丸的身体状况，他是可以轻而易举地带他回去的。可是他不会，因为他是自来也，而他则是大蛇丸。

“你还是那麽愚蠢。”

望著那矫健的背影，嘴角开始轻轻地上扬。尽管说的话不好听，语气却有一丝不易察觉的柔和。

“或许吧。”自来也自嘲地笑了几声。“但是我已经下定决心要继续当一个愚蠢的人─ ”

若无已在双手储蓄待发，查克拉也燃上了最高点，清澈透明的双瞳发出了坚定的光芒。

“直到我的目的达到为止。”

周围忽然变得很安静，宛如暴风雨降临前的平静。正当他以为大蛇丸已经不声不响地离开了时，却听到自己再熟悉不过的称呼。

“笨蛙。”

唇角弯了弯，一股暖意在自来也的心里蔓延了开来。长久以来在心里悄悄萌芽，总是模棱两可的感觉似乎就快要明确了。

“你已经很久没有这样叫我了。” 

儿时曾为这称呼与他闹得不可开交，如今听来却让他无比的怀念。

笨蛙─

这世界上就只有大蛇丸会这样子叫他。

其实这样就够了，能够再次听到他唤他一声笨蛙，那麽他将要做的一切都是值得了的。

当夜幕的第一道月光映上随风摇拽的片片绿叶，一片撕杀声随之纵然响起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **后记：**
> 
> 大家应该知道自来也接下来做了什么吧？这就是在第六篇里所提起的“三个月前的事情”。

**Author's Note:**

> 想了一下，觉得是时候把〈执着〉搬来AO3了。谢谢最近都有在看我自蛇文的各位！从现在开始会陆续在 AO3这 和 LOFTER 更文。
> 
> **照惯例把当时的后记也搬来：**
> 
> 就如标题说写的一样，这是我另外一篇半架空火影同人文的番外 ^.^ 和《HOME》是同一个世界，基本上可以算是前传之类的番外篇系列吧？
> 
> 不过，[执著] 虽是番外篇，但两个故事是可以单看的，只不过因为两者是在同一个时空背景发生的，所以一起看感觉会比较好吧!
> 
> 如之前说的一样，[执著] 对我而言是个非常特别的文，真的很喜欢自来也和大蛇丸，在看火影的时候，这一对就让我有许多许多的感触。。。而对于这俩人的想法和喜欢，我都注入了 《执着》这个文里。
> 
> 还有就是有看过《HOME》的就会知道， 自来也和大蛇丸最终的归宿是怎么样的 。 ^ ^
> 
> 希望各位会喜欢和支持喔~


End file.
